


Им было больнее

by Arrogant



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, ￼￼￼ Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Мне больно.</p><p>- Им было больнее, Крис,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Им было больнее

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3729063

Повсюду темно.

Ни один луч света не пробивался в комнату, которая была наглухо закрыта на большой холодный шпингалет. Не было слышно ни единого звука, даже крысы, которые изредка бегали, когда он приходил сюда еще несколько часов назад, исчезли. Как будто их и не было вовсе, как будто они ему привиделись. В темном помещении было холодно, промозгло и мерзко, даже редкий звук капающей воды давил на нервы и заставлял вздрагивать от всего сразу: от холода, страха и банальной брезгливости. 

Где-то со стороны двери слышится глухой скрежет, отчего он вздрагивает, а из самого горла начинает вырываться слишком сиплое и громкое дыхание. Его руки трясутся, а тело пробирает неконтролируемая дрожь. Ему не столько холодно, сколько страшно. Ожидание теснится в груди и разрывает голову своей неизвестностью. Он не знает, что будет дальше. Он боится узнать это.

— О, Крис, Крис, Крис, — произносит насмешливый голос где-то позади, и Крис вздрагивает еще сильнее, а из его горла уже готовы сорваться всхлипы, но он сдерживается. Крис сжимает руки в кулаки и сильнее зажмуривает глаза, не желая смотреть. Хотя на что? Вокруг и так ничего не видно.

— Расслабься, Крис, я же рядом, — говорит он, кладя руку на голое плечо Криса, отчего последний вздрагивает от контраста ощущений.

За то время, что он здесь, он уже успел свыкнуться с холодом, а горячая рука, так бестактно нарушившая личное пространство, выбила его из колеи. Дрожь прошлась по телу с новой силой, отчего хватка на плече стала только сильней.

— Расслабься, Крис, я не причиню тебе вреда, — вновь произносит он, расслабляя руку и начиная нежно поглаживать плечо, изредка спускаясь чуть дальше. Его прикосновения заставляют толпы мурашек в страхе перебегать по телу, а внутри зародить ненависть и отвращение.

Его рука неспешно перемещается на ключицу и ведет выше к шее, а дальше — к лицу. Он нежно проводит большим пальцем по щеке, ощущая холодную влагу. Его движения деланно аккуратны, и Крис пытается отстраниться, потому что ему противно, ему плохо, он не хочет во всем этом учувствовать, но у него не получается. Крис опять начинает всхлипывать, задушенно стонет, а по щекам текут бессильно-горячие слезы, которые разбиваются о его пальцы.

Он снова усмехается. Крис слышит это отчетливо, потому что он слишком близко к его лицу. Запоздало Крис чувствует на своей щеке жаркое, горячее слез, дыхание и ощущает прикосновение шершавых губ к своей щеке. Крис дергается, пытаясь вырваться, а он резко перемещает руку к нему на шею и больно сдавливает. Теперь по комнате разносятся только хрипы и слишком громкие, как будто бы на показ, поцелуи. Он целует Криса в щеки слишком влажно, оставляя на его лице свою слюну. Ему нравится, какие звуки издает Крис, как он бьется, пытаясь выбраться. Он отнимает руку от шеи и слышит надрывный глухой кашель вперемешку с сиплыми стонами.

— Я же просил тебя довериться, — шепчет он в ухо Крису, отчего последнего передергивает. Крис пытается что-то сказать, но кляп, что находится у него во рту, мешает это сделать, поэтому он мычит, пытаясь хоть так привлечь внимание.

Он глухо мычит и дергает руками, которые надежно привязаны к этому подобию то ли стула, то ли непонятной кушетке.

Его глаза все еще зажмурены, потому что он еще надеется, что это всего лишь плохой сон, когда над его головой загорается слишком яркая лампа. Даже несмотря на закрытые глаза, этот свет ослепляет его и заставляет морщиться.

Его руки обратно возвращаются к телу Криса, а в комнате как будто бы становится теплее. 

Отвращение еще сильнее захлестывает сознание и Крис чуть ли не воет, дергая руками и ногами. Глубокая истерика завладевает рассудком, не позволяя здраво мыслить. Крис мечется на месте, все так же продолжая подвывать, когда на его щеку обрушивается оглушающая пощечина. От боли и неожиданности он распахивает глаза и щурится от чересчур яркого света. Когда секундная слепота проходит, он видит перед собой Джоша, которого…

…которого он самостоятельно разрубил циркулярной пилой несколько часов назад. Глаза Криса распахиваются настолько широко, что Джош усмехается своей обычной доброй ухмылкой. Усмехаясь, он слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу, а глаза становятся маленькими щелками. Крис не может поверить в то, что видит перед собой. Из его глаз катятся крупные слезы страха, обиды, счастья и призрения к себе. Все чувства создают убойный коктейль из чувств, от которого хочется сдохнуть.

Его очки запотевают от горячих слез, поэтому на некоторое время ему становится плохо видно Джоша и то, что он делает. А Джош берет откуда-то нож и кладет его рядом с рукой Криса. Обжигающе холодный металл на секунду касается обнаженной кожи, и Крис вздрагивает всем телом.

Джош, хмыкнув, тянется к лицу Криса и, сложив губы трубочкой и слегка вытянув их, пытается не улыбаться, насмешливо смотря в глаза, скрытые очками. Крис запоздало замечает что-то холодное, плескавшееся на дне когда-то теплых зеленых глаз.

Голова Джоша резко отклоняется в сторону, как будто кто-то дернул за нерв и неосознанно заставил сделать это. Он ведет головой и растирает одной рукой шею, когда второй тянется к скотчу на губах Криса. Он рывком сдирает его с лица, отчего Крис дергается, но не произносит ни звука. Убрав скотч, Джош помогает избавиться Крису от комка тряпки, которая была запихнута в его рот чуть ли не по горло.

Крис сдавленно кашляет, сипит и дышит слишком громко и прерывисто через рот. Его бледные губы потрескались, и из маленьких ранок выступила кровь, каплями собираясь на месте разрыва.

— Джош, — сказал Крис глухо, слизывая сухим языком кровь, — освободи меня.

— Что? Крис. — Джош испуганно на него посмотрел, приоткрывая рот как будто в удивлении. — Ты хочешь уйти от меня? — спросил он, как-то обиженно сопя. — Но… Крис. — Джош покачал головой и зацокал, не одобряя не то что слова, а поведение Криса в общем. — Зачем ты так? Я же тебя люблю, ты мой лучший друг. Как ты можешь так поступить? — Он приблизился к лицу Криса, опираясь руками на его грудную клетку.

— Ты разве хочешь от меня уйти? — Еще раз спросил он, пристально вглядываясь своими большими холодными глазами в глаза Криса, следя за его стремительно меняющейся мимикой, за ходом его кратковременных мыслей.

Джош как-то странно улыбается, в его глазах загорается теплый, практически как в детстве, задорный огонек, и он наклоняется к обнаженному торсу Криса, начиная неспешно целовать бледную безволосую грудь. Взглядом Джош сканирует лицо друга, чье выражение лица меняется с молниеносной скоростью.

Джош видит, как на место удивления и непонимания приходит осознание и отвращение, что кардинально не устраивает его.

Внутри Джоша разгорается буря мерзких темных чувств, и он порывисто отстраняется, утирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Так нельзя, — говорит он скорее себе, чем Крису, - о, нет, нет, нет. — Он качает головой и резко разворачивается к Крису спиной. Джош идет куда-то вглубь комнаты. Он все так же качает головой и что-то несвязно бормочет, а напуганный таким поведением Крис пытается не закричать.

Джош медленно, с некой ленцой, разворачивается к Крису и стремительно срывается с места. Он быстрыми импульсивными шагами сокращает расстояние, его глаза кажутся до сумасшествия огромными, когда он хватает Криса за нижнюю челюсть и сильно сдавливает ее, отчего Крис неосознанно морщится. 

Джош продолжает так же странно, будто бы невидяще, пялиться на лицо друга, пока не сокращает расстояние и не впивается кусачим поцелуем в потресканные губы. Джош с упоением вылизывает чужой рот, иногда постанывая, когда на язык попадаются маленькие капли крови, появившиеся на губах от столь сильного напора.

Крис не отвечает на этот поцелуй. Он, зажмурив глаза, морщится от языка, скользящего по губам. Отвращение настолько сильно захватывает сознание Криса, что он чувствует образовавшийся вакуум внутри. 

Он не ощущает практически ничего, кроме омерзения и тошноты, и это его пугает.

Крис прикусывает кончик языка Джоша, но тот только одобрительно стонет в ответ, отчего Крису хочется пойти и проблеваться. Он задушенно сглатывает, с силой сжимая губы в тонкую полоску, пытаясь хотя бы так донести до Джоша нежелательность этих действий, но тот как будто бы не понимает намеков. Он с ожесточением вылизывает поджатые губы, пытаясь проникнуть вглубь рта.

Крис издает непонятный полустон-полувздох и начинает с остервенением мотать головой, пытаясь отделаться от этих прикосновений.

Джош впивается пальцами в нижнюю челюсть Криса и сдавливает ее настолько сильно, что Крис начинает истерично всхлипывать от боли. Его зажмуренные глаза слезятся, и он чувствует, как по щекам опять струятся злые слезы. Крису противно от самого себя, он хочет просто сдохнуть, чтобы не чувствовать то, что он ощущает сейчас.

Джош впивается ногтями в кожу и сдавливает Криса еще сильнее, отчего последний стонет, а его рот непроизвольно открывается под натиском. Крис чувствует, как Джош целует его.

Крис бы все отдал, чтобы сейчас умереть.

Его губы кривятся, и он жалобно стонет. Слезы все так же катятся по щекам вниз, и Крис чувствует их соленый вкус у себя во рту.

\- Крис, ты такой хороший друг, — говорит Джош, отстраняясь. Он облизывает свои губы и улыбается, смотря на зажмуренное, испуганное лицо Криса. — Я так тебя люблю. — Джош поглаживает его по щеке, стирая слезы. — Как же я тебя люблю, — шепчет он, приближаясь к другу. Он кладет свою голову на голое плечо Криса и начинает неспешно тереться об него, что-то любовно мурча.

Джош гладит руками замершее, податливое тело Криса. Он ловит мурашки, которые расходятся от его прикосновений, и, усмехаясь, продолжает спускаться ниже. Его руки оглаживают подрагивающий живот, иногда тихонько щекоча и щипая бока. Крис старается не реагировать на прикосновения, но у него плохо получается: его лицо кривится в страдальческой гримасе. Его тело настолько напряжено, что начинают болеть мышцы. Но Крис не может расслабиться, не сейчас.

Джош ведет руками ниже и накрывает горячей ладонью пах, где, жалобно сжавшись, лежит член Криса. Джош любовно оглаживает его, не получая никакого отклика со стороны друга.

Крис видит, как лицо Джоша стремительно меняется: сначала его искажает гримаса разочарования, потом злости, но за несколько секунд эти эмоции мешаются, и Крис видит совершенно безумное лицо. Он видит теплоту на дне глаз Джоша, но так же замечает злобный оскал на его губах. Проходит еще секунда, и Джош улыбается ему совсем как в детстве, как-то по-доброму, но его мимика опять сменяется, словно он не может выбрать верную эмоцию.

Джош наконец-то определяется, и его тело начинает мелко трястись от смеха.

Он перемещает руки на бедра Криса и резким движением разводит их в стороны. Крис задушенно выдыхает, он силится сказать хотя бы слово, но у него ничего не получается. Паника захватывает его сознание, и он начинает задыхаться, трясясь всем телом.

— Ну же, Крис, успокойся, — мягко говорит Джош, наклоняясь и аккуратно целуя его в живот. — Все хорошо, — шепчет он, поглаживая его бедра.

Крис все так же трясется всем телом, но дышать начинает более размеренно. Не понятно, как Джошу удалось внушить ему хоть немного спокойствия, но, тем не менее, это было так.

Хмыкнув что-то нечленораздельное, Джош снова начал поглаживать бедра Криса, иногда подводя руки к вялому члену. Он с маниакальной зависимостью смотрел на голого, дрожащего и заплаканного Криса, чуть ли не облизываясь. Его глаза были наполнены болезненной любовью и привязанностью.

Джош раздвигает ноги Криса еще шире и устраивается между них, потираясь жесткой, испачканной кровью, тканью по паху Криса. Он видит, как Крис шумно сглатывает вязкую слюну, как его душат тошнотворные позывы.  
Джош улыбается и тянется к своим джинсам, расстегивая ширинку. Пряжка ремня слишком громко бренчит, а Крис замирает, пытаясь не шевелиться.

— Джош, пожалуйста, — тихо произносит он, начиная икать от страха.

— Что, пожалуйста? — переспрашивает он, водя головкой члена по ягодицам. — Что «пожалуйста»?! — кричит он, впиваясь ногтями в бедро Криса.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипло повторяет Крис, все так же икая, — не надо.

Джош слегка отстраняется в сторону. Крис слышит, как он что-то шипит, а потом разоряется хохотом. Джош хохочет, запуская пальцы в волосы и оттягивая их. На его глаза наворачиваются слезы, но он смаргивает их, все так же задушенно хохоча. Криса передергивает.

Все еще подсмеиваясь, Джош придвигается к Крису ближе. Он улыбается, смотря на своего друга. Хмыкнув, Джош импульсивно отстраняется и сплевывает себе на руку. Он берет свой член в руку, начиная резко надрачивать. Член по слюне скользит плохо, но Джош не обращает на это внимание. Он смотрит на голого, подрагивающего Криса и дрочит на него, иногда постанывая.

Сплюнув еще раз на руку, Джош дотрагивается прохладными липкими пальцами до ягодиц Криса, слегка раздвигает их в стороны и касается отверстия, смачивая его.

— Джош, — тихо сказал Крис, мотая головой, — прекрати это, я…

Джош оскалился и резко вошел в напряженное тело Криса. Они оба застонали от боли, но Джош не прекратил своих действий. Он медленно продвигался вперед, иногда морщась и слишком рвано вздыхая. Крис же кричал. Он орал во всю глотку от раздирающей боли.

Крис метался на своем месте, дергая привязанными руками. Он стонал и плакал, что-то надрывно шептал, пытаясь соскочить с члена Джоша, но у него ничего не выходило. Он плакал, чуть ли не до нового приступа икоты.

— Мне больно! — кричал Крис, дрожа. Его лицо было красным от натуги и распухшим от постоянных слез. — Мне очень больно, — шептал он, не в силах больше сопротивляться.

— Им было больнее, Крис, — сказал Джош, с силой толкаясь внутрь. — Они тоже страдали, — сказал он, улыбаясь, когда на глазах были капельки слез.

Джош трахал его и плакал, сильнее сдавливая бедра.

— Бет и Ханна чувствовали еще большую боль, чем вы все вместе взятые, — лихорадочно шептал он, делая слишком резкие, импульсивные движения. — Им было намного хуже, — не мог успокоиться Джош.

— Мы не были виноваты в этом, — надрываясь, сказал Крис, зажмуриваясь от острой боли.

Джош на несколько секунд остановился. Его глаза потеряли всякий блеск и осмысленность. Его лицо искривила гримаса ненависти и отчаяния. Джош начал с новой силой вдалбливаться в тело Криса, слыша, как кровь хлюпает от толчков.

— Это неправда, — тихо и зло отвечал Джош, — если бы не ваши шутки. Если бы не вы, — он сорвался на крик, — они были бы живы!

За своей чистой яростью и безумием Джош не слышал надрывных молящих стонов. Он трахал Криса жестко, не давая передышки ни ему, ни себе. За застилавшей глаза злобой, он пропустил тот момент, когда Крис потерял сознание от боли.

Как-то слишком отчаянно усмехнувшись, Джош вышел из тела друга, так и не кончив.

Не став вытираться от крови, он засунул член в штаны и застегнул молнию. Взяв рядом лежащий нож, он разрезал ремни, державшие Криса.

Выключив свет, он оставил его в темной комнате.


End file.
